


but for you i'll be superhuman

by Hazloveshisboo



Series: We Know Where We Belong [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But Bucky still loves him, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sickfic, Steve gets sick, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, a teeny tiny itty bit of angst, and some fluff, bucky takes care of him, but mostly steve being stubborn, he is v whiny, steve rogers is not a good patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 06:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: Steve gets sick and Bucky has to take care of him.





	but for you i'll be superhuman

**Author's Note:**

> the next installment! let me know how you like it!
> 
> Title from Save You Tonight by One Direction

Steve woke up with a headache and a cold that let him know that the next few days would be rough. Though it wasn’t winter, there was still a spring chill and it caught up to him, but he could still make it into work. He got ready as per usual, downed some off-brand Dayquil, and left for work. Luckily he had an easy job and was finished just after lunch time. By the time he arrived home, however; his nose was stuffed, he was coughing until his lungs felt like they were going to come up, and his head was pounding at the temples. He collapsed onto his bed without even toeing his shoes off, falling asleep almost immediately. 

Steve didn’t wake up until the sun was already set, moon high in the sky. He sat up and groaned, his entire body ached. He undressed as quickly as he could and redressed in his warmest pajamas, going to the kitchen to get something to eat. He wasn’t sure what he could keep down, so he kept it safe by filling a glass with water and grabbing the entire box of saltines. After dropping onto the couch, he turned Netflix onto the first thing that looked interesting and opened the box, shoving three crackers into his mouth. 

Only a few hours later, Steve was asleep on the couch, curled up under a blanket with the TV still on. He slept through the night, waking in the morning feeling just as awful as he did the night before. He groaned and checked his phone calendar – no specific work today. He sighed in relief, pushed off the couch and walked to the shower. Getting clean would make him feel better but god, he really didn’t want to move. 

After he showered and changed into some clean clothes, he drank a glass of juice and ate some more saltines. He had a commission he needed to work on, so he sat down on the stool in front of his easel and pulled out the paints he would need. By the time he finished, snacking on the crackers and juice all the while, it was dinner time. Just as he was moving toward the kitchen to heat up a can of soup, the door opened to reveal Bucky. Steve cursed himself – he had forgotten their plans for dinner and a movie. 

“Steve?” Bucky asked, confused. “Doll, you don’t look good. What’s wrong?” Steve sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m fine, Buck,” Steve said, wincing at the sound of his voice. “Really. Just let me get ready and then we can go.” 

“We’re not going anywhere,” Bucky said defiantly. “Sit your ass on the couch. How long have you been sick?” 

“Since yesterday. But I’m fine, I’ve been sick plenty of times and this is no different,” Steve protested but Bucky was already in the bathroom, taking the first aid kit from under the sink. 

“I said sit down,” Bucky said again and sat down on the coffee table. Steve rolled his eyes but listened, sitting in front of Bucky. He watched as Bucky pulled out the thermometer and opened his mouth to let him use it, though he made sure to shoot Bucky a glare. “You’ve got a temperature of one-oh-three, Steve. You need to go to the hospital.” 

“Absolutely not,” Steve said. “I don’t have health insurance and I’ve survived worse on less. I’ll eat some soup and get some sleep, but I am not going to any hospital.” Steve and Bucky stared at each for a few moments.

“I could pay-” Bucky started but Steve shook his head once. Finally, Bucky sighed and nodded. “Fine. But you’re not doing anything. Lay down on the couch and I’ll make you some soup.” Steve didn’t bother to reply and laid down on the couch, tugging the blanket over himself. Bucky stood and went over to the small kitchen. Steve grabbed the remote and turned on a documentary to watch. About fifteen minutes later, Bucky sat down a bowl of chicken noodle soup next to the box of saltines. “Sit up, Stevie, you gotta eat.” 

“Don’t wanna,” Steve grumbled, peeking out from under the blanket. “Just wanna lay here.” 

“Too bad, you need to eat something before you faint,” Bucky said and held his hand out for Steve. Steve took it and used the leverage to pull himself into a sitting position. Once he was up, he reached for the bowl and set it in his lap.

“Thank you,” Steve said without looking at Bucky. 

“You’re welcome, doll. Now eat,” Bucky grabbed the remote from the coffee table and changed it to one of the shows that he was starting to watch, Steve thought it was something about a woman’s prison. He didn’t care for it much, so he didn’t pay attention, scrolling through tumblr on his phone as he ate instead. Once his bowl was empty, he set it on the coffee table again and grabbed the box of crackers instead, taking a deep breath and the jostling upset his stomach. He moved carefully to lay back down, his head in Bucky’s lap. 

“How do you feel now?” Bucky asked, running his fingers through Steve’s hair. 

“Like I’m not going to fall over if I stand up,” Steve huffed. “And tired. Gonna take a nap.” He closed his eyes and wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s free hand, his flesh hand, and felt for his pulse. He matched his breathing best he could to Bucky’s and slowly drifted off. 

Steve woke up not long later, groaning at the rolling in his stomach. He was still resting on Bucky’s lap, but his boyfriend had fallen asleep sometime as well. Steve moved to sit up and his stomach lurched, and he could feel the bile rising to his throat. He clapped a hand over his mouth and scrambled to the kitchen, emptying his stomach into the sink, coughing weakly once everything was up. He turned the water on to rinse out the basin and soon, Bucky joined him, rubbing a hand over his back soothingly. 

“It’s alright, Stevie, I got you,” Bucky said and helped him stand up. Steve practically fell against Bucky’s chest, clinging to him. He was sweating, soaking through his clothes, and he was weak. “Let’s get you in bed.” Steve just nodded and let Bucky pick him up, keeping his face in Bucky’s neck. Bucky lowered him onto the bed and he curled up on his side. He closed his eyes and within minutes he was dozing, coming in and out of consciousness every so often. Whenever he opened his eyes, Bucky had him drink some water and eat some crackers if he could. Eventually he woke up for good, looking around his apartment for Bucky. His boyfriend was in the kitchen, something in a pot on the stove, while he was cutting something else on the counter. 

“Buck?” he croaked, wincing a bit at the ache in his throat. Bucky’s head shot up and he hurried over to Steve.

“Hey, sugar, how are you feeling?” Bucky asked, feeling Steve’s forehead with his flesh hand. 

“Not any better but not any worse, either,” he muttered and sat up with Bucky’s help. “Need to use the bathroom.” Bucky nodded and helped him stand, heading the short distance to the bathroom. Steve closed the door behind him and did his business, brushing his teeth once he finished. He opened the door and Bucky hadn’t moved, helping Steve to the couch. 

“I’ve got some stew going for you, it’ll be done soon,” Bucky said, pushing Steve’s hair out of his face. “Just needs to cook a bit longer.” Steve nodded weakly and laid against Bucky’s side. Bucky maneuvered him to practically cradle Steve against his chest. “I’ve got you, Stevie,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Steve’s temple. “And I’m not going anywhere.” Steve just laid against Bucky until a timer went off in the kitchen. “Let me up, I have to get your food,” Bucky said and moved Steve off him. Steve whined when Bucky got up, but he opened his eyes and used the arm of the couch to push himself into a sitting position. He knew he needed to eat after only really eating crackers the past couple of days. 

“Can I have some juice or something?” he asked, looking over the back of the couch best he could at Bucky.

“Of course, you can,” Bucky nodded. Steve turned back around and rubbed his eyes. A few minutes later, Bucky came over and handed Steve a steaming bowl of stew, setting a glass of orange juice on the coffee table. “Eat up, doll.” Steve smiled gratefully at Bucky before taking the first bite, coughing weakly as he swallowed. 

“Holy shit, what the fuck is this?” he asked, looking over at Bucky with wide eyes.

“It’s Russian,” Bucky shrugged. “Now eat it, it’ll make you feel better.” Steve just shot Bucky a glare and took another bite. Bucky just turned the TV on, picking something out to watch before sitting back on the couch. Steve noticed Bucky still looked over at him every so often, assumedly checking on him and making sure he was eating. By the time he finished the entire bowl, Bucky was practically staring at Steve.

“Buck, I’m fine,” Steve said, reaching forward to grab his glass of juice. “I’ll be back to my normal self in a few days.” 

“Let me take your temperature again,” Bucky insisted, turning to face Steve. “I just need to know if your fever has broken.” Steve grumbled but nodded, watching as Bucky pulled the thermometer out again. He let Bucky check his temperature, drinking his juice as soon as it was out of his mouth. Ever since he was a kid, in and out of the hospital, anything medical related left a bad taste in his mouth, literally and figuratively. Bucky sighed in relief when he saw the screen. “It’s gone down.” 

“I could have told you that,” Steve mumbled, just to be contradictory. Now that he was awake and feeling a bit more like himself, he did not want to be taken care of. Bucky rolled his eyes and stood, taking the used bowl to the kitchen. Steve drank the rest of his juice and stood, but he got dizzy as soon as he was upright, Bucky rushing over to steady him. 

“Stay on the couch,” Bucky ordered, lowering him back down. “I can get you some more juice. I know that being looked after isn’t your favorite thing, but you need it. You can’t even stand on your own so let me help you.” 

“Fine,” Steve said, wanting to pout but refusing to give Bucky the satisfaction. “I want to take a shower.”

“Can you say please?” Bucky teased but he was already standing, helping Steve up and over to the bathroom. He stood by as Steve undressed himself and stepped into the shower. Bucky waited for him to finish, leaning against the counter as he messed around on his phone. 

Once he was finished and dry, he let Bucky help him back out to the couch. They laid together silently for a while, watching the TV. “Buck,” Steve said eventually. Bucky hummed in acknowledgement. “I know I make a big fuss and I’m whiny, but I am grateful for everything you’ve done for me.” 

“I know you are,” Bucky said and leaned in, kissing Steve softly. “I love you, doll, and I’m always going to take care of you, whether you want me to or not.” Steve laughed lightly and tucked himself into Bucky’s side. 

“I love you too,” he said, looking up at Bucky. “If you ever actually get sick, I’m getting my revenge.” 

“I’m sure you will,” Bucky said seriously, kissing Steve again. “If you ever have to take care of me, I promise not to complain or whine once.” 

“You’re going to regret that,” Steve smirked, nuzzling his nose against Bucky’s cheek. “I’m never forgetting that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com/)
> 
> as always, I'm taking requests! Just message me on tumblr or leave a comment!


End file.
